everythingandmorefandomcom-20200213-history
Niagara County Central School District
History The Niagara County Central School District was founded in 1961 by Gerald Niagara. He aimed to better the education of students located within the Niagara County areas. He provided additional resources of educational and is regarded for the creation of the Common Core Curriculum. He is was avid educator and improved education in the 60's and for future generations to come. Gerald Niagara is known for his amazing and heartfelt quotes(See Famous Quotes Section). He ensured that students were provided the tools/resources necessary to achieve education excellence and build upon pre-existing cores and values. Formation In early Fall of 1958 Gerald and Paul Maloney were sitting in a school observing classes for about 2 weeks. What they observed shocked them. No one was interested in what was being taught. They also noticed that each individual student had their own unique learning style that did not coelless with what they were being taught. He discussed what he witnessed with his family and stated that he "would change the way schools taught students and to promote lifelong learning, educational excellence, and create lifelong relationships". Following the end of his observations he stated his feeling of disgust for the unequal education the students were being provided. He went to publish a book that would later be banned by New York State. In the summer of 1959, Gerald and his fellow educators created a plan to fund this up roaring project proposals to ensure New York State. District Information Administration: *Mr. James Derrylson - Superintendent *Mrs. Alicia Banks - School Business Administrator *Mrs. Michelle Bennette - District Treasurer *Mr. Arron Alberts - Director of Special Programs *Mr. Robert Coben - Assistant Director of Special Programs *Ms. Daniella Portage - Directory of Technology *Mr. Peter Danes - Director of Buildings and Grounds *Mrs. Janett Sorich - Director of Transportation *Mr. Bryan Gorvich - Director of Athletics Board Of Education: Mr. Evan Smith - President Mr. George McClain - Vice President Mrs. Ashley Lindsay - Board Chairperson Ms. Michelle Dunn Mr. Kenny Tyson Mr. Donald Richardson Principals George Diez- Niagara County Middle School Timothy Micheals- River Dale Middle School Frank Tolinski- Seacrest Bay Middle School John Hitchcox- Witman Elementary Pauline Lunis- Niagara County Elementary Joe Creamer- Niagara County High School Devon Martin- Riester Senior High School George Tomaski- Sheldon J Kindergarten Center Athletics: The Niagara County Central School District affords the following sporting opportunities to students: Primary Sports: # Football # Basketball # Lacrosse # Baseball # Track And Field # Softball # Volleyball Secondary Sports: # Cross Country # Tri-County Running # Swim # Kickball(Professional Version) # Rugby Seasonal Sports: # Snowboarding(Winter Sports) # Ice Hockey(Winter Sports) # Indoor Hockey(Any Season Sport) # Outdoor Volleyball(Summer Sports) # Professional Snowboarding(Winter Sports) # Swimming(Summer) # Cross Country(Summer) Physical Education The Niagara County Central School District offers effective physical education units to boost health, confidence and much more. Physical education classes are provided dependent on the type of school(i.e Middle, Elementary, High). Health And Wellness The schools of the NCCSD are equipped with certified medical equipment provided by the New York State School Districts Health Funding/Spending Plan. Each health center is equipped with: Security Services The Niagara County Central School District has funded its own security program which includes 10+ sub departments, as well as its own, Security Police Car. Below lists all of the sub services/departments which make up the district's security system/services. District SWAT The Niagara County Central School District has its own SWAT team to intervene during an active shooter situation, direct or indirect bomb threat, or any other threat to the health, safety and security of district students, parents and/or staff. Crime Investigation Unit The Crime Investigation Unit is the sub division of the Niagara County Central School District Security Service System that investigates criminal acts including but not limited to; fights, use of drugs, alcohol, tobacco, solicitation of illegal narcotics, weapons, and/or other illegal products. Category:School District Category:Niagara County School Category:School District In Niagara County, New York